


loving myself

by sinsley



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: (mild), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Face-Sitting, Fantasizing, Hair-pulling, Large Cock, M/M, Narcissism, Roughness, Self-cest, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsley/pseuds/sinsley
Summary: Who better to fuck Gaston than himself?
Relationships: Gaston/Gaston (Disney)
Kudos: 32





	loving myself

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [February - Self Love Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936728) by [Ketlingr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketlingr/pseuds/Ketlingr). 



> wow, finally not an art-inspired work...
> 
> but it was still inspired by something else, this time a fic. in reading gaston dirty talk to himself, it just got me thinking about what he'd do in a situation where he came across another version of himself, if he'd have a sexual attraction to him. so, i wrote this. crack at its finest. 
> 
> i sorta pictured the live-action version of the character when writing this, but i tried making the descriptions better fit the animated design. either way you want to picture it is fine with me, hence the dual fandom tags. enjoy y'all.

Whatever force that brought this being into the world, Gaston would like to thank them. Because what they have gifted him is the one thing he could only imagine in his wildest dreams. 

Himself.

Rather, another himself. Another _version_ of himself - a twin, clone, doppelganger, whatever you want to call it. A man who shares his same handsome face, his same broad, muscular physique, his same thick cock.

Oh, yes. When Gaston is gifted with a mirror version of himself, he is immediately drawn to have sex with it.

Who better to fuck him than himself?

"Gorgeous," Gaston whispers to himself in disbelief, running his hands over his double's bare skin. He touches his large, firm pecs, feels the thick layer of hair beneath his fingers, the nipples that protrude beneath his touch. He twists one between his fingers, his mouth watering to the point that he just _has_ to put his mouth on it, licking at that nipple like a starving man eating his first meal. His double groans, his low baritone vibrating through his chest, against Gaston's lips. It makes his cock throb.

They still have their pants on, but Gaston quickly changes that, pulling his own down and kicking them across the room. His double stands from the couch and lets his own drop to the floor. Gaston's knees nearly give out as his thick cock is released from its confines, his double's balls hanging large and heavy. Gaston doesn't waste a second before he drops to the floor, getting his mouth on that cock.

The stretch of his jaw is painful yet pleasurable, the taste of his double exquisite. Pre dribbles onto his tongue and Gaston laps it up like a cat.

The double knows what he's doing when he grabs Gaston's hair, messing up his neat ponytail as he tangles his fingers in the locks, shallowly thrusting into the wet heat of his mouth. Gaston sits and takes it, eyes rolling to the back of his head as the head of that delicious cock nudges against his throat.

Soon, the double pulls back out, his cock coated with a thick layer of spit. He pulls Gaston in the direction of the couch and the man complies, quick to lie down on top of it, his stomach pressed against the cushions. He hears his double spitting into his hand and then a thick, hairy finger is in his ass, stretching him. Gaston groans, already anticipating what was to come.

And he doesn't have to wait long. After his double has worked his way up to three fingers, he spits into his hand again to moisten his drying cock. He grabs Gaston by the hips, lifting his ass up into the air, and enters him.

Gaston nearly howls with pleasure, feeling so full, even with just the head inside of him. His double rolls his hips and more slips inside. He keeps going and going until he's fully seated inside of him, and Gaston has to bury his face into the couch cushion to muffle his loud moans.

"You like that, don't you?" his double says. It's the first time he's spoken in a while, ever since he agreed to doing this. "Being split open by your own cock? What a sight we must make to rest the village. If only they could see."

Gaston whimpers, the mental image drawing pre from his own cock, staining the couch. He can picture it, calling the whole town to attention as he reveals the existence of his double. The looks of shock and arousal on their faces as they watch Gaston being taken by none other than himself.

A shiver runs down his spine. He's brought back to reality as his double starts to pull out and thrust back into him. He's none too gentle as he repeats the action, over and over and over again until he reaches deep enough to hit Gaston's prostate head-on. This time, Gaston let's out a loud gasp and groan, suddenly no longer worrying about keeping quiet. Let the whole village hear him. He hopes they enjoy the show.

Not too long later, Gaston can feel the familiar heat in his stomach as his climax builds. His double continues fucking into him hard and rough, just the way he likes it. Gaston can feel himself tightening around him just before his orgasm hits, and it's the pull of his double's hand on his hair, yanking his head back to pull him into a messy, wet kiss that sends him over the edge, and he's spilling himself all over the couch. He goes limp in his double's grip as he comes down from the high, simply breathing against the other man's mouth as their lips remain locked and the double nears his own release.

Gaston gasps at the flood of come that fills him, the large load nearly making his stomach distend. His double fucks him through it, the squelch sound it creates making Gaston shiver once more. His double kisses him as he pulls out, lifting a hand to pinch a nipple. Gaston feels come dribble out of his ass as his double finally slips out of him.

Together, they fall back down against the couch, Gaston's double lying on top of him, the two sharing lazy, languid kisses.

"Can you stay forever?" Gaston asks, one hand running through his double's hair while the other strokes his ass.

"I'll stay as long as you'll have me," his double says. "Assuming I don't get yanked back to my universe first."

"Mmm, I'll go with you," Gaston says. "Can't stay away from the cock that was meant for me."

His double chuckles. "Who'd have guessed your perfect match would be yourself?" 

"Me," Gaston asks. Together, they share a laugh, as well as several more kisses as they bask in the glow of their unusual yet magical coupling.


End file.
